


Hot As Ice

by jamieaiken919



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: F/M, Mary Sue, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamieaiken919/pseuds/jamieaiken919
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's apartment is too hot, and he finds a way to cool down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot As Ice

**Author's Note:**

> So it was stifling hot in my bedroom last week, and I didn't have my AC in yet. So I was talking with a friend of mine about how hot it was, and we got onto the topic of what would ensue if Nick was too hot and we had ice in his vicinity. And... this happened.
> 
> This is strictly fiction, obviously. If I had ever done this with Nick Rhodes I wouldn't feel the need to write a crappy fic about it, lol. And yes, it is a self insert fic. No, I don't care what anyone thinks of that.

Nick walked into his apartment, expecting to see Julia sat on the couch working on her writing, like she normally did when he left before she woke. He was surprised when he walked in and didn’t find her in the living room or his bedroom. He was also struck at how warm it was in the rooms, nearly as hot as it had been outside.

“Julia?” he called out, his heart sinking slightly at the thought of a night in a vacant apartment.

“In the kitchen, babe!” she answered. Her voice sounded slightly muffled, so he decided to go and see what she was up to.

Nick walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the view of his girlfriend’s bottom half stood up on a chair, and her top half stuck in the open freezer. He walked around the side of the open refrigerator and saw she was wearing only an old tshirt of his, tied up around her waist, and a pair of white cotton panties. He paused and just looked for a moment, the image burning into his brain and giving him a lot of thoughts he felt he probably shouldn’t have been having. 

“What are you doing, baby?” He walked over and took her hand as she stepped down from the chair, and smiled as she stood up on her toes and kissed him gently.

“It’s so fucking hot in here, I couldn’t do anything. I couldn’t concentrate on writing, and it’s too hot to sleep, so I was trying to cool myself off.”

“Don’t you have the aircon turned on?”

“I did, but it’s just too hot for it to make much of a difference. Besides, it’s more fun for me to walk around in my underwear anyway.”

“I would tend to agree.” Nick laughed as Julia playfully smacked him on the arm. “Hey, let me go change and then I’ll order in food for us. Sound good?”

“That sounds wonderful, love.”

Nick smiled as Julia stood back up on her toes to kiss him first on the nose, then on the lips. He turned back and walked out of the kitchen towards the bedroom, hearing the close, open, close of the freezer as he walked. He wondered for a moment if his girlfriend might be up to something, but quickly put the thought out of his mind as he entered into the bedroom. The room was nearly stifling, and he immediately threw his suit jacket on the chair near his desk.

“Bloody hell, it is hot in here...” he muttered to himself as he pulled his tie up over his head. He quickly stepped out of his shoes, and let his pants fall to the floor as he unbuttoned his shirt. Leaving the pants and tie on the floor, he walked over to the side of the bed opposite the door and sat on the edge as he attempted to unbutton the cuffs on his shirt sleeves. Once he got them undone, he let the shirt slide from his shoulders, letting the air run over his skin. Hot air, but still a relief nonetheless. 

As he sat with his eyes closed, he thought he heard footsteps behind him, but ignored the sound as he relaxed his body. He suddenly felt his hands being pulled back behind him, and his entire body slumped back onto the mattress with a thud. He felt his legs swing up over the edge of the bed, and before his brain could process what was happening, his arms were above his head and tied to the headboard with what felt like his discarded tie. 

“What the fuck-“ he muttered, before lifting his head off the pillows and seeing Julia standing at the foot of the bed, still with the tshirt tied up around her waist and only panties on her bottom half. The only addition to her appearance was an almost devilish smirk on her face. “What on earth are you doing?”

“Well we were talking about how hot it is. I figured you could use a little cooling off.”

“How exactly do you plan on that with me tied up?” Nick watched as Julia only smiled sweetly, before turning on her heel and exiting the room. “Come back here and untie me! Julia, I’m serious!”

“Not a chance, love.” She reentered the room, and Nick’s breath caught in his throat as he saw an ice cube tray in her hand. She walked over to the side of the bed, setting the tray down on the bedside table before climbing onto the end of the mattress. “But to cool off I think we need to lose the rest of these clothes first.”

Nick felt himself growing hard just at Julia’s words, and let out a gasp as she bent down over him, purposely putting her head near his groin. She hooked her fingers under the waistband of his shorts and slowly pulled them down, his hips rising involuntarily as she brought them over his thighs. He lifted his head as she pulled them all the way off, watching as she sat up and threw them behind her. She gracefully stepped off the bed and walked around to the side, and Nick’s eyes followed as she backed away enough for him to see her entire body. His eyes widened as she untied the back of the shirt, and pulled it up over her head in one fluid movement. She smiled that dame devilish smirk as she turned her back to him, wiggling her hips as she slowly pushed her panties down. As they fell to the floor she turned back to face him, his breath catching again as she stalked towards the bed, picking up the ice tray and placing it down beside him on the mattress.

“What are you going to do?” Nick asked, knowing the answer but still dumbstruck that it was actually happening to him.

“Well, first...” She took one of the cubes and held it to her lips for a brief moment. “I’ll let you have a taste of what I’ll be cleaning off you.”

Nick’s entire body stiffened as Julia leaned over him, letting her weight press down onto him as she kissed him lightly. He could feel her wet lips against his, and briefly let his tongue run over her mouth to taste what she was talking about. She smiled against his mouth as he realized the ice was champagne frozen into cubes.

“How... why?” he stuttered out, watching as she sat back on her knees.

“Because it’s too damn hot in here, love. I had frozen the champagne for your birthday this weekend, but I thought this was a much better use for them. Don’t you think so too?”

Nick couldn’t respond before he felt the stinging chill of one of the cubes against the skin on his ankle. He hissed at the contact, his leg jerking at the cold. He watched the movement of Julia’s hand as she ran the ice slowly up the outside of his calf muscle, then down the inside to his ankle again. She brought her hand up to his knee, repeating the motion on his thigh, running the ice up the outside, then down and around his knee and back up the inner side. She laughed as Nick’s eyes slammed shut when she reached close to his groin. She took the mostly melted sliver and placed it on his hip bone, leaning down and sucking on the skin there as it disappeared.

“Fuck...” he whispered, opening his eyes and watching as she ran her tongue over every place the melted ice had marked his skin.

“Not yet.” Julia sat back up and took another piece of ice from the tray. “I have to cool the rest of you first.”  
Nick let his head fall back into the pillow as Julia repeated the same path with the ice on his other leg, down the outside and up the inside. She placed the small leftover piece on his hip bone, this time following the trail along his skin before laying on top of his leg and looking at the small puddle of champagne that had pooled in the hollow of his hip.

“You are hot...” she muttered, looking up as he lifted his head again. “You melted that ice just with your skin.”

Julia slowly ran her tongue over his skin, lapping at the champagne until it was completely gone. Nick tried to pull at the restraints keeping him bound to the headboard, but could only let out a defeated whimper when he couldn’t break free.

“Patience, love...” she whispered, taking another cube and running it slowly from one hipbone to another. “You’ll be untied soon enough. You wouldn’t want me to have to blindfold you, would you?”

“N-fuck! No, I wouldn’t...” His voice was shaking as he felt her run the ice over his entire stomach, following the path with her tongue while his skin was still wet. She sat back for only a second to retrieve another ice piece, and paused for a moment to look down at him and smirk again. “What are you thinking, love?”

Nick received no answer, only a tiny laugh before watching Julia place the ice between her lips. He looked at her confused for only a second, before letting out a loud curse as she brought her mouth down to his left nipple. He pulled hard at his tied wrists as she moved her mouth in a slow circle around the sensitive spot. He felt himself start shivering as she made a path from one side of his chest to the other, repeating the painfully slow circle around his right nipple. He closed his eyes as she brought her mouth up his chest, over his collarbone and up the side of his neck. He felt Julia’s mouth on his once again, and he opened his lips far enough that she could slip the tiny shard of ice into his mouth. 

Nick’s entire body was shaking, partly due to the ice and partly due to the torturous teasing Julia had out him through. He knew his wrists were probably red and would most likely have bruises by the morning, but he couldn’t find himself caring. As Julia continued to kiss him, he felt her lay her entire body on top of his, and it was more than his already frayed senses could handle.

“Julia... please...” His voice cracked as he spoke, the wavering tremble surprising him. “I don’t think I can handle this anymore...”

“Well since you did ask so sweetly...”

Nick let out a heavy breath as Julia sat back, straddling his hips and taking hold of his erection with one hand. She gently lowered herself onto his body, guiding him inside in one smooth motion. He felt his shaking subside as their bodies came together, and watched as her hips met his, letting him fully inside.

“Fuck...” Nick said, the word rushing out with his breath as Julia laid her weight against him again. He felt her tongue trace along his collarbone while her hands ran slowly up his sides. He felt her weight shift, and the pressure against his chest lighten slightly.

“Nick...” He looked up at her, seeing her smiling down at him, her hair falling around her shoulders and brushing lightly against his bare skin. “Do you want to stay tied up or do you want me to let you go?”

“Let me go... please, I have to touch you, please...”

“You have to touch me?” Her voice was low, and the edge sent a shiver through his spine. “You’re really that desperately turned on that you can’t stand not having your hands on me?”

“Let me go, woman!” he practically shouted, thrashing against the ties on his wrists. She responded by slowly lifting her hips, until she was almost completely off his body, then thrusting down hard and fast. “FUCK!”

“Remember what I said before about the blindfold?” she whispered in his ear, another shiver going through his body at the sound. “That still stands. Now be a good boy and I’ll untie you.”

Nick bit his bottom lip hard as Julia began a slow, rhythmic pace with her hips. He lifted his own hips each time she pulled up, meeting hers as she moved and thrusting into her as best as he could. He forced himself to keep his eyes open, watching as she sat back and rode him painfully slowly.

“Please...” he said, his voice a near whimper as Julia stared down at him, biting her lip and running a hand through her hair.

“Okay, love...” She leaned over and reached the end of the tie, pulling the knot loose and finally freeing his hands. “Since you were such a good boy.”

Nick’s hands flew forward, gripping Julia’s head and pulling her down into a hard kiss. He heard her moan into the kiss, and that sound sent his mind into a tailspin. He rolled himself over, so that his weight was pressed on top of her body, and felt her legs wrap tightly around his waist as he started to thrust into her.

“I won’t be able to hold on much longer...” he muttered, his voice low and his forehead pressed against hers as his thrusts came harder and faster.

“I don’t want you to, Nick...” Julia scratched her nails down his back, making him stutter in his rhythm and let out a low curse. “Fuck me until you can’t take anymore... make me scream like you always do...”

“Fuck, Julia...” Nick shifted his weight so that he hit exactly the right place inside her, and grinned as she screamed out loud, her legs locking behind his hips and her nails digging hard into the skin on his shoulders. A few more deep pushes and her body was shaking as she came, her back rising off the mattress and his name flying out of her mouth in one high pitched shriek. Seeing and hearing that was what finally sent Nick over the edge, and he pushed himself deep as his entire body stiffened, biting her collarbone hard to prevent himself from making more than groans as he finally let himself go.

Nick collapsed after he came, his arms giving out and bringing him back to reality. He rolled over onto his side, bringing Julia up next to him without separating their bodies. He held her small, trembling frame in his arms, and pressed kisses to her face wherever he could while she tried to bring her breathing back to normal. When he finally felt her shaking subside, he slowly pulled out of her, hearing her let out a small whimper as he did. He let his fingers tangle in her hair as she kissed him softly, feeling her arm wrap around his waist and pull him close. He sighed through his nose and kissed her lazily, the heat in the room suddenly intensified by a thousand as he recalled the aircon wasn’t working.

“Still too hot, love?” he asked, looking down at the girl in his arms and smiling as she made eye contact.

“I think it feels hotter in here now... but I cooled you off, at least.”

“You started out cooling me off, but it didn’t end that way.”

“Are you really gonna complain about the way that adventure ended?”

“Who says I’m complaining?” He kissed her again as she laughed softly. He wanted to wrap a blanket around them both, but couldn’t handle the thought of more heat surrounding them. “Let’s sleep for a while. Once it gets dark it’ll cool off, then I’ll order in food for us. Does that sound good?”

“That sounds wonderful, love.”


End file.
